Most bullets and other projectiles are fully or partly made of lead or other contaminating materials. This leads to an environmental problem at shooting ranges when the bullets are captured by sandbanks and other inclined surfaces positioned behind the targets. Large amounts of lead and lead compounds leach into the ground in an uncontrolled manner. There is a need for an apparatus that effectively and safely captures lead and other bullets without polluting the environment.